Shell Shock (Part 1)
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: Mikey and April think they're having a little harmless fun, but not everything is what it seems. (Based on the 2014 movie characters)


April sat at home in her apartment, confused and more frightened than she'd ever been in her life. The two red lines stared back at her blankly, informing her that she was, indeed, _pregnant_.

She remembered that Friday night of last week vividly. She had just gotten her new job at channel 10 news as a reporter after being fired from the channel 6 network, and immediately ran to her four reptilian best friends to tell them the good news. Hours of celebration and partying followed. Thankfully this time, when it came to the alcohol, Leonardo made sure to restrain his brothers so that the New Year's incident didn't reoccur.

That night, though, while flicking through TV channels, Mikey came across a rather raunchy program. April was incredibly uncomfortable at first, but then Mikey began to explain to her how he'd catch Raphael watching these kinds of shows growing up, and how he'd always wanted to try what the people on the program were doing. He knew he'd never get to, though, as he was, of course, a six foot tall talking turtle.

April finally made eye contact with Mikey, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. April's eyes gave off a seductive vibe, and it made Mikey's shell tighten. Thousands of butterflies seemed to flutter vigorously in April's stomach. She hoped Mikey didn't remember her trying to seduce both him and his older brother on New Year's Eve. Before she could even speak, though, Mikey had scooped her up off of the sofa and escorted her to the bedroom.

The next thing she knew, it was morning, and April was completed naked in the hold of a sleeping Mikey. Her eyes darted around the room. Clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor, lipstick stained the bed sheets, a used condom sat at the bottom of the bed, and bottles were scattered everywhere. April could hardly remember what had happened, but these few indications helped her to recall the crazy night. Her phone went off on the bedside table. It was a text message from Vern. She struggled to move under Mikey's grasp, but managed to grab the phone.

**O'Neil, lunch at 12? – Vern**

April rolled her eyes. If Vern knew where she was and what she had done, he would go batshit crazy. She turned her head to look at Mikey. He was snoring softly with a small smile on his face. He looked like an angel. A large, green angel.

April set her phone down and stared up at the ceiling. She and Mikey had _actually_ had sex. She wished she could remember it. She also wished that it had been her first time. In actuality, her first time was in college with some boy she didn't even care about. However, she was glad that it was Mikey's first time, and hoped it was special for him.

April gasped when she heard the door to the room squeak open, and ducked under the sheets. "Mikey, get up. Sensei says we gotta train." It was Raphael, and luckily he left as soon as he'd finished his sentence. With a long groan and a stretch, Mikey woke up. April peeked out from under the sheets, and came face to face with him.

"Morning, angel cakes." He said, leaning on his elbow with a dreamy look on his face. April noticed how fantastic his biceps were. She eyeballed her name tattooed on his arm. "Fun night, huh?" April was speechless. She couldn't get any words out. Mikey got out of the bed, yawned, and stretched.

April covered herself with the sheets, "What-…what _happened_ last night?"

Mikey smiled, "I dunno…but we should do it again sometime." He winked, and then walked towards the door, "See you later, angel cakes! Love you!" In the blink of an eye, Mikey was gone, and it was just April. She immediately sprung up from the bed, got dressed, and left the lair as quietly as possible.

So there April sat, tears forming in her eyes, as she realized that she was going to be a mother. She was so young, only 22, and she hardly knew a thing about children. How the _hell_ was she going to tell Michelangelo? How was he going to react? How were _a human __and a__ mutant turtle_ going to raise a child? Then it hit her. What the hell would the child _look_ like? Would the child be a turtle, or a human? Or half turtle and half human? April began to cry. She was so scared.

"April, what's wrong?" Taylor, April's 24 year old roommate, walked into the room after hearing the distressed sobbing. She noticed the pregnancy test in April's hands, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "A-…April?" She noticed the positive marker on the test. She was overwhelmed. "…W-…who did you…You-…you never told me you had a boyfriend…" April shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "…What's his name?"

"Michelan-…Mikey." She sniffed.

"...Have you told him yet?"

"No…"

Taylor rushed for the telephone, "What's his number? You've gotta tell him right now."

"...I-…I think this is a conversation to be had face-to-face, Tayor…" April said, almost in a whisper. She stood from the couch, wiped her eyes, and fetched her yellow leather jacket from the closet. Taylor watched her best friend leave the apartment. Confusion, shock, and panic consumed her as she sat down and stared at the floor. April was going to have a baby. Nothing would ever be the same.

_To be continued..._


End file.
